


Princes Don't Fall in Love with Villains

by Romansleftshoulderpad



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romansleftshoulderpad/pseuds/Romansleftshoulderpad
Summary: After the events of “The Dark Side of Disney” Roman realizes that Anxiety isn’t as bad as he first thought.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 125





	Princes Don't Fall in Love with Villains

“Or frankly just make it easier for the princes- we could use a helping hand every once in a while.”

“Or shoes."

_"Or shoes."_

—

Roman pressed his back to the door, sinking down to the floor. Anxiety was the villain. Princes are supposed to _defeat_ the villains. Princes are _not_ supposed to fall in love with them. “Think, Roman, think,” he muttered to himself, fingers twisted around the stem of a pink camellia flower. Roman liked to think of himself as simple. He liked to think of all the sides as simple, quite frankly. Morality was Thomas’s heart and Logic was his brain. Those were their places in the group, and that’s what they’d always be.

Roman was the prince. Though, of course, he wasn’t a literal prince, but he was creativity. Stories, art, and inspiration was his job. Yet, he found himself countered by Anxiety.

Anxiety was _fear._ He was the monsters hiding in closets and under beds. He was _evil_ , and _dark_ and… handsome, Roman supposed. His heart ached at the thought. He couldn’t love Anxiety- _he shouldn’t love Anxiety_ … because Anxiety could never love him back.

That was the truth of the matter.

No matter how much Roman hated it. That was, in his mind, the truth. He was in love with a ~~villain~~ someone who would never love him back. Although, Anxiety wasn’t much of a villain in truth. He was just a part of Thomas. He was doing his job.

Roman pulled himself off of the floor. He could at least try to be productive. He entered the living room of the mindscape and spotted Virgil on the couch, eyes glued to the TV. “Hey there, Princey,” he said, seeming to spot Roman from the reflection against the screen.

“Greetings, Anxiety,” Roman said, trying to sound as casual as possible. “Is that… The Lion King?”

“Yeah,” Virgil said, pausing the screen and turning to face Roman. “I was pretty _inspired_ by our little chat earlier,” he said. Virgil nodded his head towards the seat next to him and smiled softly.

Roman felt bad about his feelings towards Anxiety, but surely there was no harm in indulging them, right? He sat down on the couch next to Virgil. Awkwardly at first, but eventually getting used to the casual comfort of being there with the one he ~~loved~~ ~~admired~~ _rarely got along with._

“What’s with the flower?” Virgil asked.

“Oh, I forgot I was even holding onto this,” Roman said. He took a moment of hesitation before offering the flower to Virgil. “You can have it if you’d like.”

“Me?”

“Do you see anyone else here?”

Virgil’s teeth fidgeted with his bottom lip and his eyes stayed focused on the floor. He took the flower gently, only letting his skin brush against Roman for a fraction of a second before pulling away. He resumed the movie, muttering out a quiet “Thank you” and keeping his eyes on the film. He smiled to himself once he knew Roman wasn’t looking.

_Maybe I have a chance after all._


End file.
